


Paging Dr Magnus

by adeclanfan



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories of times when Kate should have listened to Dr. Magnus, but didn't. Crack fun. Baby!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistake #1

“Hey doc, I need a few hours off tomorrow afternoon.”

Magnus continued to read her emails, not looking up. “I don’t think it should be a problem. We have an easy pickup in the morning, but it should be over long before noon. Everything alright, Kate?”

“Yeah, just doing the yearly exam stuff.”

That made Magnus’ eyes snap to her face. “Gynecologist?” 

There was something in the way she said it that made Kate nervous. “Yeah, I hate that sort of thing. You know me. I don‘t like fussing and prodding, but maybe after what happened in South Africa. I should get on the pill. Just in case. I don‘t think we‘d make that mistake, but what if some other abnormal sets off an orgy around here.” 

“That was terribly unfortunate. If you aren’t ready for babies, precautions are always wise. You know you could have asked me. I would do the exam and write the script for you. It’s routine, and wouldn’t take more than a few minutes.” 

Kate’s brain shrieked ’Oh my god’ at the idea of being in stirrups with Magnus and tray of cold metal things with her white coat and gloved hands. She realized her mouth was open and closed it. “It didn’t even occur to me to ask you.”

That was obviously the wrong thing to say, and Magnus looked offended, “I _am_ a medical doctor. And I’ve been delivering babies and dealing with female issues since I first became a doctor in Victorian England. That was all I did for the first few years of my practice.”

Kate scrambled to think of a way to diffuse this situation and not make it worse. “You have a whole Sanctuary of people to take care of.”

“Of which you are one. You deserve my attention just as much as all the others. Your health is important to me, and if you were worried, you should have come to me.” The mild scolding in that British accent made Kate’s brain seize up. Magnus was hot when she scolded. “What is the name of the doctor?”

“Uhm, I don’t know. It’s a women’s clinic in New City. I passed by and it looked nice, so I made an appointment.”

Magnus made a ‘hmpf’ sound and went to reading her email, so Kate assumed the conversation was over. She hoped the conversation was over, but as she passed through the door, Magnus called to her, “Kate. When you’re in the office, sign the release waiver and have them send me a copy of the test results, would you?” 

“Sure thing, Boss.” Kate walked calmly for about five steps and then made a mad dash for the elevator. She bumped into Will who was coming out as she was rushing in. 

“Whoa, Kate… Is the house on fire?”

“No,” she panted. “I just felt the really strong urge to get the hell out of her office before I opened my mouth again and really messed things up.”

Will’s eyes lit with humor, “I’m sure it’s not as bad as all that.”

“You weren't there. I want a do over on the whole conversation.” 

Will laughed. “Come have lunch with me and tell me all about it. My treat.”

“I need beer.”

“Deal.”

=-=-=-=-=-=

“So, basically, you’re screwed.” 

Will kept his word and took them out to a little place they knew had the best meatball subs and cold imported beer. “Is that your professional headshrinker opinion?”

“Yep.”

“So, if Magnus decides you need a prostate exam, you’re going to bend over and cough?” Will choked on his beer. “See. Now, you get it. It’s not like Magnus hasn‘t seen it all before, I mean we have done it, and there was a fraction of a second where Magnus and her exam table might have appealed to me in a weird way that I‘d rather not discuss with you, but I prefer to not have her doctoring me.”

“We took your appendix out a few months back, and it turned out great.” The glare Kate gave Will made him wince. 

“It isn’t a reflection on her skill as a doctor, she is a great doctor I’ll give her that, but she is also my boss and something else we haven’t exactly figured out yet except that it involves scarves, and candles, and really hot sex.”

Will choked on his beer, again. “Too much information.” He gasped, “way over sharing. I have to work with her, too, you know.”

“I’ve made you choke on beer twice, this conversation is making me feel much better. Thanks.”

“Anytime. This one‘s on the house, but next time I charge for the head shrinking.”

“Ha, ha. I still haven’t paid your bill for assisting in the appendix removal.” She punched him on the arm.

“I’m keeping a tab for you. Every third head shrinking is free.”


	2. #2 - Alien Invaders and Orgies

Paging Dr. Magnus - #2 Alien Invaders and Orgies

Kate had been feeling crappy all day, and the gush of wetness quickly becoming a puddle at her feet was the last straw. “Magnus! Will! Somebody!”

The first person to answer her shouts was Henry and he skidded to a halt in front of her, mouth agape. “Whoa, Kate, having trouble making it to the bathroom?” He didn’t laugh. He knew better than to joke with Kate in her current super sized condition. He was a dad now, and learned that very painful lesson with Erica. 

“No, Hank. Dammit. I just came back from the bathroom and for like one minute this kicking, elbowing alien invader wasn’t bouncing on my bladder. Something is wrong. I want the Doc…” The word ‘Doc’ came out as a shriek. 

Will and Magnus entered just as Kate's hand went to her belly, again. She looked at the mess on the floor and then at the doctors and screeched, “What the hell?”

They looked at each other and the floor and then at Kate. Magnus went to her and putting a reassuring hand on her arm, “It’s going to be fine, Kate. Your water just broke is all. It means you're in labor.”

“Have you been having contractions?” Will added.

“I don’t know, William, can you describe a contraction to me?” 

He opened his mouth and then decided against saying anything that might make her throw Magnus' books at him. 

“Kate, have you been having back pain?” Magnus asked, gently. “Or do you feel your belly get hard like a cramp and then after a time it will relax, again, and repeat a bit later?”

“Oh hell yes. It’s been doing that for days…” Kate hissed as the stupid cramp started, again. 

“Kate, listen to me. I want you to breathe when you feel it tighten, do you understand? Keep breathing, even if it starts to hurt.” Magnus put a hand to her belly. “I think we should go down to the infirmary, quickly, and check things out.”

“I’m not forty weeks, he can’t be coming out yet.”

Magnus smiled at her naivete, “He can come out anytime he wants. And unless we want him born on the floor in my office, we need to go.”

They guided Kate into the elevator and down to the infirmary. She allowed Magnus to help her onto the bed, but if one of the guys touched her, she slapped their hands. 

Kate scowled at Henry, “Get out, Hank.”

“Kate, manners,” Magnus scolded her. 

“Get out, please, Hank.” She turned her head and looked at Will, “You out, too.”

Will pointed to himself and said, “Med school. Doctor.”

“Magnus is my doctor, so you go bye bye.”

“Give us a minute, would you, gentlemen? I want to make sure she isn’t already at ten centimeters, since she obviously didn’t read any of the birthing books I gave her or she’d be a bit more prepared for labor and delivery. Kate, remember to breathe with the contractions. Don’t hold your breath when it hurts.” 

Will shrugged, “Right. Back in a few.”

Magnus had Kate lay back on a stack of pillows while she went to a cupboard to get some gloves. It only took a few seconds for Magnus to feel the cervix and scowl. “Damn it, Kate. You couldn’t have mentioned the contractions an hour or two ago?”

“I thought contractions are supposed to be this big painful thing. I wasn't hurting all that much until now...”

“I need to get Will back in here, you're going to have a baby in the next hour. Don’t whine, I need Henry, too. He needs to get the bassinet prepped.” Magnus stopped a looked at her oddly. “Is there anyone you’d like me to call? The baby’s father perhaps?” There was a note of annoyance in her voice. 

Kate frowned. “I don’t know who the baby’s father is. I mean I know when I got pregnant, it was one hell of a party, but I’ve spent the last eight months trying to remember who I slept with in London.”

“You got pregnant at a party at the UK Sanctuary?”

“Uhm, yeah, I think so. That is the only missing time I have thirty-eight weeks ago.”

“Damn it.” Magnus looked like she wanted to strangle someone. “Do you know Declan has six women in his House who are giving birth in the next week? It’s a nightmare.” 

Kate gasped, “Six?”

“You make seven.” Helen took a deep cleansing breath. “I don’t remember you ever mentioning a visit to London during that time period.” 

“I, uh, didn’t. It was a layover, and then crappy weather canceled the flight, so I went there for the night.” Kate winced at the scowl Magnus gave her.

“Didn’t you go to the doctor in New City to get on birth control pills?”

Kate gave her a sheepish look, “I didn’t like the way they made me feel, so I stopped taking them.”

“Honestly, I don’t know who I want to strangle more, you or Declan.”

Kate shrugged, “It’s not like there hasn’t been an Abnormal induced orgy before. I mean we keep those rotten nubbins here.”

“Nubbins don’t make women ovulate!”

The rant of the century was interrupted by Kate's first true contraction. “Fuck this one hurts! Oh God. I want drugs.”

“It's too late for drugs, drugs were for hours ago. The pain you're feeling is your son's skull demanding to be let out.” Magnus kissed her hand. “Breathe and curse and if you can hold off until we can get the bassinet in here, then you can push all you want.” 

Will picked this unfortunate moment to enter the infirmary pushing a crib/baby warmer and holding an armful of clean blankets. “Where do you want this and the blankets?”

“On the side of the bed here, we're out of time. Kate's almost crowning.” 

“You're kidding?!”

Kate glared at him, and growled, “Does she look like she's fucking kidding?”

Magnus kissed Kate's hand, again, a distraction technique proving quite effective during her contractions. “Would you have Henry call Declan and tell him he needs to get here as soon as possible?”

Will winced, but didn't ask questions.

“I don't remember...” Kate groaned. 

Magnus sighed, “It's not important right now, Kate. The most important thing is a healthy baby boy.”

Kate squeezed the doc's hand painfully tight. “I really need to push, oh please let me push...”

“Go ahead and push.”

“I fucking hate men. All men. But, especially the one who did this to me. I'll kill him. I swear.”

=-=-=-=-=-=

Magnus looked up and Declan was watching her from the doorway. He'd made excellent time getting there. “Ah, Declan, good of you to come.”

“Not like you gave me a bloody choice in the matter, Henry said it was urgent. I've got a mess of hormonal, pregnant women ready to give birth in London, what could possibly be so important here?”

Magnus smiled, and stood up, she watched Declan's eyes trail down to the tiny bundle she had in a sling across her chest. I thought you might like to meet your son. It is his birthday, after all, at least for another few hours.” 

Declan's jaw dropped. “I don't know what you mean...” 

“I remember how relieved you were when the tests on the women in your House came back as not matching your DNA.” Magnus walked closer and Declan eyed the sleeping newborn with alarm. “He likes the sling, by the way. I've ordered a bunch of them for your House.” 

“I don't remember...”

“Funny, neither does Kate.”

“Kate?” Declan frowned. “I didn't know Kate was pregnant. I thought she was seeing someone from Hollow Earth.” 

Helen grinned, “You should sit down. Then, you can hold him while I warm his next bottle. I have to call the poor child 'him' or 'the baby' until you and Kate decide on a name. He was seven pounds, four ounces and twenty three inches long.”

Declan took a seat on the couch, hands in his lap. “Are you sure I fathered a child with Kate?”

“Quite sure.” Magnus was enjoying this part entirely too much. If he wasn't so adorable and tiny and sleeping peacefully, she'd have already handed him over to Declan just to watch him squirm. 

“DNA tests take days.”

Magnus raised her eyebrows at him, “Blood tests are instant. You are A positive, the only male in London who is A positive, Kate is B positive, and this poor nameless child is AB positive. Congratulations.” 

“Could I get a drink?” 

Helen smirked. “Milk?” 

“I'm going to need something a bit stronger.” Declan scrubbed his hands over his face, “How's Kate?”

“Kate's doing very well, sleeping at the moment. I think she set the record for my fastest labor and delivery in over 200 years.”

Declan eyed Magnus suspiciously, “Have you told her about the blood test?”

“Not yet. I only got the results half an hour ago.”

“You called me before you knew...”

Magnus bared her teeth at him in a blinding smile. “You were at the Sanctuary and none of the other babies was yours, so I had to wonder what were you doing during the lock-down? I'm thinking Kate dropped in unexpectedly and you showed her to a guest room. That was probably as far as either of you got before the effects of the Bacchus spores took control. After that, well, this little fellow was created, and like everyone else, you have no memory of anything for a twelve hour window of time.”

“You're angry with me.”

Magnus shrugged, “Accidents happen. I don't think this was an accident; I think someone did this to the London Sanctuary deliberately. That makes me very angry, but not at you.” The baby chose made an unhappy sound and started to wriggle in the sling. Magnus scooped him out and handed the swaddled infant to Declan. “Support his head and neck...”

“Magnus!” Declan growled. “I know what you're trying to do and it won't work. I'm not terrified of children. I like children well enough.”

“You haven't experienced the terrible twos. Or puberty.” Helen didn't try to hide her vast amounts of amusement. “Paternity leave starts today. I'm sending Will to take over in London while you are out. He's actually becoming quite good at helping deliver babies.”

“Poor bastard.”


End file.
